Used To
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Mark and Susan talk about the elephant in the room. - set during Never Say Never.


**Alright, Marsan has attacked my brain and won't let go until I write all these ideas out. **

**Dedicated to Parker. The best guy friend I've ever had, who never gave up when I tried to screw us up. I hate being so far apart, damn Kentucky. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

_At least there's you,  
At least there's me,  
Can we get this back,  
Can we get this back,  
To how it used to be  
_-Daughtry's 'Used To'

* * *

Standing in the utility closet with her old lab coat in her hands, she leaned against the door and smiled at him, "So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or ignore it til we have a big blow out fight?"

"We haven't had a big fight in awhile." He shrugged and leaned against one of the wooden shelves, "What is there to talk about, Susan?"

"Mark.." She whispered, "I never meant to hurt you when I left. You're the best friend I've ever had and I was so afraid that by taking that leap we could ruin everything. So, I ran. I used Susie as an excuse and ran off to the desert for five years. Now, I'm back and you're married and it feels like we're back where we were seven years ago."

"Aren't we?"

"I don't know." She sighed and kicked at a cardboard box, "I just, I've missed you. I've missed breakfast at the end of shift, random pizza nights, and fights that seemed stupid two days later. You're my best friend, Mark, I want to know that I didn't lose that. I need to know that I haven't lost you. I can't work here unless I know that we're okay."

"Susan," Mark took a seat on the tile floor and she joined him, "I've missed you too. You're my best friend too. And, I never want to lose you."

Susan drew her knees to her chest and rested her head against the wall, "Then why is everything so damn awkward?"

"Cause it's us?" He suggested and bumped her with the toe of his Nikes, "I mean, you're as graceful as a drunken gazelle and I... walk into glass doors."

"Gee, thanks." She smirked and relaxed a bit, "So, uhm, how's Rachel doing?"

"Well, she just moved in with Elizabeth and I about a month ago... you remember that trip to the skate rink?" He waited for her affirmative nod, "Yeah, it's about that warm on a good day."

"Ouch." Susan took a sharp breath before moving on, "Those pictures you sent of Ella are adorable. She looks just like Rachel did at that age."

"Yeah, she does." Mark chuckled, "She's such a little ham. She's never continent to just lay down unless someone is laying down with her, she thinks my keys are the greatest toy ever created, and she enjoys throwing toys at her mother's head."

"Ah, so she is Rachel all over again." Susan laughed, "I think I got a scar from that time Rachel chucked her bottle at my head."

"You're a wimp."

"And your daughter could pitch for the Cubs." She laughed and rubbed her forehead dramatically.

Mark grinned and leaned back against a stack of boxes, "How's Susie?"

"Trouble." Susan laughed and rolled her eyes, "She comes up to my chest and she's only six. And I swear she somehow got my sarcastic mouth – which Chloe and Joe just love. She's smart though; she's doing really well in school and she plays about a thousand different sports."

"Nice." Mark chuckled and imagined a miniature version of his best friend running around.

"I don't regret going to Phoenix, Mark." She sighed and gave a sad smile, "It was what I had to do at the time, no matter how much I wanted to stay in Chicago with you. I know you know that. I wish we... could have had our chance, but we didn't and Elizabeth obviously makes you happy, so I'm happy for you. And, you know, I'd rather have you for my best friend than marry any cowboy – no matter how rich he is."

"You're such a sap for a gold digger." He teased and she laughed.

And with that they were best friends again. Five years, various significant others, and all the miles between them faded in an instant. One had left, the other had stayed, but they had both been gone; they were finally home.


End file.
